Fighter
by Dark Keaira
Summary: Usagi's father returns and hurts her... Usagi's stronger now but is she that strong enough to defend herself?... if not who could be the man that saves her life? is it Seiya or someone else?
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Everybody these is my first fic so pls. Bear with me. I will be glad to accept your complains and comments so just review. By the way this is a songfic of the song Numb sang by the band Linkin Park so it ends as the lyrics end. It all starts when Usagi's father come backs and hurts her like no one else. Her friends all left to go to other towns to study there and even Mamoru left her all alone. P.S: I made Usagi a kind of a fighter here so pls. Bear with me  
  
I'm tired of being you want me to be Feeling so faithless Lost under the surface I don't know what your expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (I'm caught in the undertow/ just caught in the undertow) And every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
Usagi was studying in an expensive school but every thing that she needs is the thing that she really need to work hard for. One night Usagi wanted to study at her friends house because they need to do a project and its due two days from now. Usagi tried to sneak out but his mean father pushing her to the wall caught her. Where do you think are you going? Ha! Father shouted right at her face uhm. I'm just going out to wo. study Usagi said with no fear admitting the truth cause whenever his father hears the word study or anything connected to it he gets mad because all the money is wasted just for studies. Well well well guess your going to your friends house and study? Usagi's father questioned yes Usagi answered well you cant cause all you need to do is to work and work the whole night her father explained but Usagi hed for the door but her father blocked her saying: where your going? You already answered your question a moment ago Usagi answered back so your answering back to me? Ha! Her father shouted who wouldn't? You're the most irresponsible father I could ever knew Usagi walked away as the friends of her father arrived asking: what's wrong? What's the problem? Usagi just said asked my worthless father or should I say John!! Hey come back here!!! Her father shouted but Usagi didn't look back saying to herself that: I'm tired of being you want me to be, John so just stay away from me.  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired So much more aware I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you  
  
As Usagi reached her friends house she take a deep breath and ringed the doorbell. Ding-dong!!! Ding-dong!!! The door opened wide enough you can see a black longhaired guy wearing an all black night outfit. Wow! That's a nice outfit Usagi complemented oh come on will you please stop staring at me I feel like an alien from outer space Seiya crossed his arms as Usagi opened her mouth rrrgh!!! Angrish marks appear on his head showing fist just kidding Usagi laughed out entering the house. So lets do our project Seiya said entering his room wow! This is one kind of a room Usagi was amazed. Seiya's room look like you were at outer space cause when you look up you can see the planets, stars and the sun but everything disappeared when Seiya opened the light. Awe! What did you do? Usagi asked Seiya said I just turned on the lights! That's all, ok then let's just work it's late night already Seiya added okay Usagi whisphered. 


	2. It's so hard being numb

Hi! Everybody these is my first fic so pls. Bear with me. I will be glad to accept your complains and comments so just review. By the way this is a songfic of the song Numb sang by the band Linkin Park so it ends as the lyrics end. It all starts when Usagi's father come backs and hurts her like no one else. Her friends all left to go to other towns to study there and even Mamoru left her all alone. P.S: I made Usagi a kind of a fighter here so pls. Bear with me  
  
I'm tired of being you want me to be Feeling so faithless Lost under the surface I don't know what your expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (I'm caught in the undertow/ just caught in the undertow) And every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
Usagi was studying in an expensive school but every thing that she needs is the thing that she really need to work hard for. One night Usagi wanted to study at her friends house because they need to do a project and its due two days from now. Usagi tried to sneak out but his mean father pushing her to the wall caught her. Where do you think are you going? Ha! Father shouted right at her face uhm. I'm just going out to wo. study Usagi said with no fear admitting the truth cause whenever his father hears the word study or anything connected to it he gets mad because all the money is wasted just for studies. Well well well guess your going to your friends house and study? Usagi's father questioned yes Usagi answered well you cant cause all you need to do is to work and work the whole night her father explained but Usagi hed for the door but her father blocked her saying: where your going? You already answered your question a moment ago Usagi answered back so your answering back to me? Ha! Her father shouted who wouldn't? You're the most irresponsible father I could ever knew Usagi walked away as the friends of her father arrived asking: what's wrong? What's the problem? Usagi just said asked my worthless father or should I say John!! Hey come back here!!! Her father shouted but Usagi didn't look back saying to herself that: I'm tired of being you want me to be, John so just stay away from me.  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired So much more aware I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you  
  
As Usagi reached her friends house she take a deep breath and ringed the doorbell. Ding-dong!!! Ding-dong!!! The door opened wide enough you can see a black longhaired guy wearing an all black night outfit. Wow! That's a nice outfit Usagi complemented oh come on will you please stop staring at me I feel like an alien from outer space Seiya crossed his arms as Usagi opened her mouth rrrgh!!! Angrish marks appear on his head showing fist just kidding Usagi laughed out entering the house. So lets do our project Seiya said entering his room wow! This is one kind of a room Usagi was amazed. Seiya's room look like you were at outer space cause when you look up you can see the planets, stars and the sun but everything disappeared when Seiya opened the light. Awe! What did you do? Usagi asked Seiya said I just turned on the lights! That's all, ok then let's just work its late night already Seiya added okay Usagi whispered. They were both on top of the bed doing the astronomy project. So how will we do it first? Usagi asked looking at him with her hands on her head here's a sketch look at it Seiya showed his sketch to Usagi wow its pretty Usagi complemented I know, but we need some "balls" Seiya grab something under the bed as Usagi laughed hahaha! Seiya said angrily I mean these Seiya showed Usagi the Styrofoam balls that he made Owe? Owe! Usagi said sorry and Seiya forgived her for her mistake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After a few hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two voices whispered gently and they look like their having a big problem. Uh. please be careful I don't want too. Okay, hey! I'm trying my best. to stick it There. there. your close. closer. closer. closer and. Phew! Usagi breathed relived as a smooth scratching sound was made. Phew! Seiya breathed okay! Let's continue our project Seiya continued what!? Were not going to rest first? Usagi questioned okay let's rest first Seiya answered as he went out of the room to get midnight snacks. Uhm. thiz are very tasti Usagi chewed while talking to Seiya. So you're all alone here in this lonely house? Usagi asked out of curiosity yeah, kind of Seiya answered okay I'll take you home to be sure that your safe Seiya stand up while Usagi wasn't moving why? What's wrong? Did I say something bad? Seiya approached her uhm. yeah let's just finish our work tonight and then I'll go home Usagi's voice was kind of weak. They went back on top of the bed and continued the project. Give me the planet earth Seiya asked Usagi a favor and she handed it to him here Usagi said as she looked at Seiya's face. I cant feel you Seiya, I feel like I'm numb but I know I. what am I thinking? Usagi wake up! Wake up! Usagi thought of as she knocks her head with Seiya having a sweat drop on his head. After the project Usagi went home by her self sure you're all right? I mean I can. Seiya stopped his mouth when Usagi started to look at him raising an eyebrow. Okay! But I want you to take care of yourself I'm not always there for you Seiya explained to Usagi as she said don't worry I can take care of myself and besides. Usagi's voice was cut when Seiya kissed Usagi. Bye Seiya said blushing bye Usagi left blushing as Seiya entered his house. What was I thinking? Why did I kissed her? Seiya questioned to his self-leaning on the door. Why on earth did he kissed me? Usagi asked herself as she smiled. They both touched their lips at the same time.  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me Holding too tightly Afraid to lose control Cause everything that you thought I would bea Has fallen apart right in front of you 


End file.
